


You're My Perfection

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Bonus Oneshots [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (just read the summary to see why), Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Love Poems, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn wrote a poem for Harry in fourth year but he never gave it to him.</p><p>At least until recently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> In my Hogwarts AU "Push", it mentions that Zayn wrote a love poem for Harry so what kind of author would I be if I didn't post it?
> 
> I apologize for sucky quality of the poem, poetry unit was never my favourite in English classes. It's really short.
> 
> PS- I'm updating almost everyday 'cause I've been jumping from one oneshot to another for last month and half when it comes to "working".

_Sometimes I wander how your skin looks like underneath the silver moonlight  
But it would do no justice to how you look in broad daylight,_

_Consider me a fool in love_  
But I think it's a gift sent from angels above,  


_Your eyes are a shade of green that is ethereal  
Part of reason why you seem so surreal,_

_I often think about kissing your lips  
With your warm hands caressing my hips,_

_I love the way your curls bounce when a wind passes by  
Oh my, I wish there were something between you and I,_

_Already corrupted from your unintentional seduction  
You're my corruption._

"Zayn?" Harry can't believe what he just found in stack of Zayn's parchments. "Is this really..?

  "Oh shit, did you find the poem?" Zayn is proper blushing and it's cute in Harry's opinion. "Um, I wrote that couple years ago?"

  "You're a sappy romanticist." Harry giggles as he presses his lips to Zayn's.

  " _Your_ sappy romanticist."


End file.
